


Quickie In The Stall

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Intrulogical - Fandom, Sander Sides
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sander Sides Ships - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Fluffy, flirting, and slightly smutty, along with Janus teasing
Relationships: Intrulogical - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Quickie In The Stall

“Hey, Logan! You coming with us?”

Logan glanced up, knowing he had to look through some new stuff and write up a few notes on it, which would take all night.

But the prospect of finally being able to wind down with the rest of the sides was so alluring. And when Janus piped up, adding that Remus was going too-Logan couldn’t turn down the offer.

“What did I tell you? One mention of Remus-and he’s practically running to join us”, Patton chuckled, earning himself a shove, which only made him crack up even more.

“They really let loose, don’t they?” Logan asked, watching everyone having the time of their lives on the dancefloor, drinks in hand as Roman grabbed Virgil, Patton and Janus dancing with each other.

Remus hummed in agreement, drumming his fingers on his glass, but otherwise staying silent.

“So...you dance too? Blow off some steam? Or you the sitting type?”

“I don’t really dance”, he answered, glancing at Logan with a nervous smile.

“Well...what do you do? I mean...I mean you’ve only been around for a while, and I’m more stressed than ever.”

He shrugged, not wanting to bring up what happened when he revealed himself.

Logan watched him for a few seconds-wondering if he’d be able to work up the nerve to just come out and say it.

“Well...if-if you wanted...I could always...y’know”, Logan mumbled, most of his words far too quiet for him to even make out.

Logan shook his head, sliding off the stool and making for the restroom-cursing himself for his own stupidity.

But that quickly disappeared when he turned around to find Remus following behind-a nervous, but slightly excited look on his face.

“Uh-I’ve never...done this...”

Logan gulped, nodding as he stepped a little closer.

“To be honest-neither have I. But...there’s always a first time for everything, right?”

Janus froze awkwardly as he entered the restroom-the moans from the furthest stall practically pornographic.

He grimaced as the slaps echoed, quickly walking over to the urinal-wanting to be done as soon as possible.

It was strangely difficult-having to pee while two dudes were fucking in the stall behind him.

But once he finally relieved himself, he washed his hands and made for the door, coming to a stop when he heard a familiar voice.

“Logie-I don’t...oh...OH!”

The shock quickly turned to amusement, Janus unable to stop himself from walking over to the stall, slamming on the door a few times-chuckling when he heard Logan’s panicked whispers.

“Don’t mind me-just...make sure you’re using protection, kids”.

He waited for an answer, almost bursting into laughter when Logan muttered an answer to him.

“We-we are”.

“Alright-well...get back to it”.

Janus left the restroom with a smirk-shocked, but proud of Remus for whatever he was doing to have Logan moaning like that.


End file.
